


V gets a Clue

by Draycevixen



Series: Getting A Clue [1]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Zenrin, who requested V/Dom, piano.</p><p>In a manner of speaking, this follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/172862">Potholing</a>, or at least it does if you’re curious how this relationship started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V gets a Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenrin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zenrin).



.

V woke up to the stunning realization that he was tied in a spread eagled fashion across the top of his own piano. _Not again… although the piano’s a new twist._ The fact that his mouth tasted like the inside of a Turkish wrestler’s jockstrap was enough to make him realize he’d been drugged. _Again… It’s like they have a script they follow or something..._ V tried to remember who the responsible party might be and why, as he lay there quietly, trying not to give away the fact that he was awake just yet. _Think damn it! What’s the last thing you remember?_

V had spent a quiet evening at home, alone. He’d cooked a nice Trout Almandine, made a handful of Molotov cocktails, worked on his memoirs, planned the downfall of a corrupt political system and read a couple of chapters of “The Valley of the Dolls.” _Nothing unusual there._ Then Dominic had showed up with a nice bottle of Cabernet… _Bugger!_ V raised his head up as far as the ropes would allow and stared down his body at the occupant of the piano stool.

“Dom. I think it might be a good idea to untie me, there’s a good lad.”

“I wondered how long it would be before you were awake.”

“If you wanted me to ravish you then all you had to do was ask. I am always—”

“There you go. That’s the problem right there. I tie you to the piano and yet _you’re_ talking about ravishing me.”

“It hasn’t looked like it has been a problem for you before, my dear Dominic.”

“ _You_ touch me. _You_ fuck me.”

“I make you scream and writhe and yell my—”

“But it’s not enough. You never kiss me. You never touch me without the gloves. You—”

“If you don’t like the gloves then why do you like to suck—”

“I’m never allowed to touch _you_.”

“When I’m inside you I—”

“That’s not the same. So I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands… and mouth.”

“Dominic. Let. Me. Up.”

“Just lie back and think of England under democratic rule…”

“Dominic I…” _Bugger but that’s a bloody big knife!_

Dominic had risen to his feet and picked up a butcher knife from its resting place on the keyboard. He appeared to be looking V over while he twirled the knife in the light.

“No, this just won’t do.”

“Good lad.”

Dominic disappeared from V’s view although V could hear him rifling through drawers in the kitchen.

“Scissors!”

 _He sounds far too happy._

Dominic came back into V’s field of vision, then disappeared again as he scooted the piano stool out of the way, then stepped up between V’s spread legs. He ran one hand slowly up the inside of V’s clothed right thigh and V lurched against the ropes.

“I swear Dominic that if you remove my mask I will—”

“You’ll what? Imprison me in a fake cell? Take me to a kazoo performance of the 1812 overture? Relax. I have absolutely no intention of removing your mask.”

Dominic’s hand grabbed the material of V’s trousers near the crotch.

“But this will have to go.” Dominic carefully pulled the stretched material out from V’s body as far as he could and inserted the tip of the scissors, cutting the cloth wide open from waistband to waistband.

“Couldn’t you at least have used the fly? These outfits do not grow on trees you know.” _How much can you really protest old boy when your cock is rock hard?_

“Not enough room for what I have in mind.”

“I don’t do that.” _Well not so as I remember._

“How would you know? You don’t remember anything. Before that day in the tunnels you didn’t even know that you were gay.” V’s mask shot back up to stare at Dom. “All right then, bisexual, although from what Evey says…”

“Let’s just leave Evey out of this shall we?”

“Suits me.”

“Now untie me and… Fuck!”

Dominic’s mouth had descended onto V’s cock, engulfing it entirely. He slid his mouth up and down slowly a few times, dragging his teeth carefully along V’s length on each upstroke. V heard the popping sound as Dom slid his lips off the tip.

“You see there are certain distinct advantages to letting me touch you.”

“I see that… Perhaps you would care to explain further.”

Dom lowered his head and sucked V all the way in again, moving his right hand up to gently massage V’s balls.

“I think I can see your point, Dom…”

Dom again slid his mouth off of V’s cock. “I didn’t think you’d be able to see my point from there.” He lowered his head again, his left hand forming a seal with his mouth to completely engulf V in heat. As his pace increased, V could feel the tightening in his balls and knew this wasn’t going to last for long. _Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…Creedy in a thong… Sutler in a basque… Where did Dom learn that thing with his tongue? Bugger it!_

“Dom, get off I’m going to—”

Dom sucked harder as V came in his mouth. Dom didn’t know it, but V’s face now echoed his mask. _God that was just brilliant. I think I’ll just lie here quietly and then I’ll… christ! ___

 _Dom was now slowly insinuating one icy-cold well-lubed finger into V’s arse. His muscles tensed and Dom muttered a curse as his finger was abused._

 _“Thanks for the blow job Dom, but that’s as far as I go on the… twenty-third date.”_

 _Dominic ignored him, working a second and then third finger in to join the first, stretching him._

 _ _Bloody hell, so that’s how that feels… Really good._ “I said that’s as far as I go on the—”_

“I heard you the first time. In case you’ve forgotten, you’re still tied to the piano. You do know that right? Or did I blow your mind too?”

“If you are going to use puns like that then you better bloody well tie me to the piano first.”

V heard the piano stool legs scrape on the floor as Dom dragged it back into place and then kneeled up on it. V felt the lube slicked head of Dom’s cock bump against his thigh.

“Forget it Dom. This. Is. Not. Happening.”

Dom slid forward, the head of his cock pressing against V’s entrance.

“Not ever, Dom.”

Dom pressed forward, before stopping, giving V chance to adjust.

 _God that is just weird feeling._ “If you stop now and untie me we’ll just forget…”

Dom pushed all the way in and again stopped.

 _Fuck that burns! No wonder he always yells when I…_ “If you don’t stop right now I will hunt you down and… Fuck!”

Dom had pulled his hips back and thrust all the way home again. He sped up and started to angle his hips. V could feel the sudden pressure on his prostate. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ Dom stopped dead.

“If you _do_ stop right now I’ll hunt you down and—”

Dom sped back up, wrapping his right hand around V’s growing erection and stroking him in time to his own movement. It didn’t take long, Dom screaming V’s name as he came deep inside him, V spilling over his hand.

*****

“Where do you think you are going Dom? I think it is time you untied me.”

Dom had eased back, doing up his flies and draping a towel across V’s lap.

“No I don’t think so. My survival instincts are pretty good. I’m going to leave you trussed up and then disappear for a few days. Give you a chance to let the urge for revenge die down a bit…”

“I’ve carried a vendetta for over twenty years and you think a few—”

“…to a level that won’t kill me or leave me walking funny for life.”

“Ah... You saw right through my cunning plan.”

“The fact that you’re already hard again sort of gave it away.”

“But I am supposed to just lie here for a few days?”

“No. Evey will be by in a few hours. I told her we had some plans we needed to discuss. She’ll find you and untie you… eventually. I’ve covered you up, what more can you ask for?”

Dominic bent over and planted a soft kiss to the side of V’s mask. V listened as Dom’s footsteps retreated across the Gallery.

“Of course christ knows what issues she might want to take up with you…”

 

.


End file.
